


Garota Doce

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Liza era uma garota tão doce, com a quantidade certa de pimenta.





	Garota Doce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790289) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #003 - sweet (doce).

Liza era uma garota tão doce, com a quantidade certa de pimenta. É claro, era um diamante bruto, precisando desesperadamente de polimento, mas estava disposta a ser treinada, e era obediente o bastante, quando a situação o exigia. Liza era um verdadeiro achado, e era uma pena que Fish tivesse que a mandar para longe, seria interessante a manter no clube. Não interessante o bastante para que a mantivesse, certamente, já que dominar o submundo de Gotham era um prospecto muito mais atraente, mas talvez interessante o bastante para recuperar, uma vez que tudo estivesse terminado e Falcone fosse derrotado.


End file.
